Vampire Underground
by MidNightMare89
Summary: Someone is back, and they want revenge. But that's not the only thing bugging the Vampire Hunters out. School. More vampires, a new person, and shall more blood be shed? 'Night Hunters' Sequel. Discontinued! Latest Chapter for Explanation!
1. Oh no

**A/N: You didn't actually think I was done with the Night Hunters series, did ya?**

**I don't own any content of Lost Boys  
**

The night was finally over. Everyone was tired and glad they were finally done with this vampire business. But at the same time they were upset. Vampires were what brought everyone together.

It was like a big slumber party at the Emerson house. Lucy decided to make the best of the big gathering and let everyone stay over for the night.

Grandpa wasn't thrilled, but he said okay after constant begs from Lucy and Sam. Something about company he just didn't like.

"Once again, thank you for stitching me up, Lucy." Adam smiled as he tried to hide the pain.

"It's no problem." Lucy continued to sew, some tears coming out her eyes. She was mad at herself. Mad at herself for trusting Max. Mad at herself for not trusting and believing her sons.

"Dad," Erika said weakly, walking over to her dad.

Adam looked up, "Yes, Erika?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? You broke a bone or two." Erika asked.

"I'll be fine." He smiled, reassuring his daughter.

"Okay daddy." Erika walked back to join everyone else as they played _Monopoly_.

"I can take you to the hospital. It may be a good idea." Lucy recommended.

Adam shrugged and sighed, "Okay. I'll go."

Lucy helped Adam up, "We're going to the hospital!" Adam shouted as he limped out the door to the car.

They all mumbled an okay and continued on with the game.

Erika's silver dog tapped on the spaces of the board and landed on a chance. She read aloud the misfortune, "Go to jail." The boys laughed at her dismay.

"Okay, my turn." Micheal grabbed the dice.

It was probably the first time anyone spent time together without vampires being involved. Especially for Edgar and Erika.

Erika yawned, in both boredom and tire.

"It's getting late, should we go to bed?" Edgar asked, noticing Erika's eyes slowly closing. Her _beautiful_ teal-brown eyes.

Erika protested as she changed her position on the carpet so she was lying on her side,"2:00 isn't late." Obviously fibbing.

"Just go to bed Erika, we can continue the game without you." Sam suggested, eyeballing the colored money she had.

She mumbled a fine and grabbed a pillow off the couch, "Nighty night."

Edgar just stared an smiled at her.

"Yo," Alan tapped on Edgar's shoulder, "_Bro_..." He waved his hand in front of his brother's face with no luck.

Laddie rolled his eyes, "Vampire!"

Edgar snapped out of it in a shock, "Where!" and fell backwards to everyone's amusement.

"I think we should all head to bed." Micheal suggested, ruffing Laddie's hair.

Alan grabbed his brothers wrist to help him up. Sam, Micheal and Star made their way up the stairs, dodging the gaping hole in the center.

Laddie was already knocked out on the couch cuddled up under a knitted blanket by the time the Frogs had gotten situated.

**Half an Hour Later...**

The adults weren't home from the hospital. Grandpa was well asleep in the garage in his car with a Root Beer in his hand. And the adolescents were all dozed into slumber.

The house was silent like a graveyard. It was dead of night outside, everything at peace with crows cawing.

Alan, shot up for him sleep in a startle. Sweat dripping down his forehead and cheeks as he panted. He turned his head over to the clock on the wall, it only being a few minutes after 2:30.

Alan pinched his arm to be sure he was out of his nightmare. It was horrid with blood. In his dream, instead of it being just five vampires, it was a whole army.

_I was surrounded by thousands, possibly millions. Sam was changed into a monstrous vampire. Star and Micheal were being hung for being involved for the murder of fellow blood suckers. Edgar and Erika were in the swarm trying to fight them off, screaming in pain and fear._

_I was scared... my brother and friends were all dieing are dead._

_I screamed in sorrow._

When Alan woke up.

He was about to lay back down, when a quiet growl scared Alan even more.

"Edgar... Erika... wake up!" Alan whispered.

Edgar groaned, "What?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Alan asked.

Erika sat up slowly, "Hear what?"

"Aah!" A scream shook the house from upstairs.

Erika and Edgar's eyes shot open, and the three ran up the broken staircase.

The three made it up to Micheal's room, where Sam and Star were trying to comfort him.

"Micheal whats wrong?" Sam asked.

Micheal tried to heave words.

"Star, did you see what happened?" Erika asked.

Star shook her head as she softly patted Micheal.

Micheal was finally able to speak and pointed straight in front of him, "David,"

"Micheal, David is dead." Sam assured.

Erika followed where Micheal was pointing and gasped, "Maybe not." She pulled out a pocket knife that was lodged in the wooden floor. _Her_ pocket knife.

"Oh no."

**A/N: Want your review, Kill or Continue?**


	2. New girl in Town

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it. WARNING: Long Chapter!**

**I don't own any content of Lost Boys.**

_Black Betty_ blasted on a boom box while the four walked up the sidewalk to a horrid place no one really liked. Santa Carla High. Home to the punks and valley girls of Santa Carla.

A few weeks passed since the vampire attack. And now, it was time to return to school.

Micheal and Star were already making friends. While Edgar, Alan, Sam, and Erika, were standing in a circle seeing what classes they had.

"I have English first, what about you?" Sam asked, showing them his schedule.

"I got Algebra." Edgar informed.

Alan put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Don't worry, I got English, too."

"Crap," Erika whined, "I got History." She then shrugged with a smile, "Oh well."

The three boys glared at her, "What do you mean, '_Oh well_'?" Sam asked.

"I mean it's not going to matter, cause I'm cutting class." Erika crumbled up her schedule and threw it somewhere where the cliques were, "Come get me when it's lunch."

Erika walked on the side of the school until she reached a huge Oak tree. It was the tree she always went to during school.

The grass was a radiant green with some dandelions flowing in the wind.

Erika pulled the pocket knife she kept in her pocket. The same one she stabbed David's hand with.

The boys were worried about her, thinking David came back for revenge, and may start with her. Erika disagreed with that. She believed the others were in just as much trouble as she was. Erika believed David may start with an adult, or an Emerson. It would make more sense.

Erika gripped the knife, and leaned her head back on the trunk. She had nothing to do, just simply close her eyes and ponder.

* * *

Inside, Sam and Alan were half asleep in English class. Edgar was doodling in a notebook random vampire killing scenes, oblivious of everything else around him.

The classroom door opened, Martha emerging in an over-dramatic entrance, her doing some kind of catwalk in a white, tight spandex mini skirt and pink/white zebra print blouse with huge hair.

The boys whistled at her as she walked passed them, and stopped at Edgar's desk, whom payed no attention to her.

Edgar was slightly startled when Martha slammed her hand down on his desk.

"Where's your little girlfriend, _Frog_?"Martha asked in a threatening voice.

"Who?" Edgar replied, trying to annoy Martha.

Martha smirked at his childish games, "Don't play stupid with me you little toad. Erika hasn't showed up for school, and she needs to learn a listen for breaking my nose."

"Haven't seen her." Edgar continued to doodle.

Martha began to tap her bright pink nails, "_I'm running out of patience_."

Edgar set down hi notebook upside down, "I'm not the only one who's seen her, Martha."

Martha swiped the notebook before Edgar could grab it. She began to laugh at his drawings, "_Freak_!" Then turned to her desk up front.

* * *

In Alan and Sam's class, things weren't going any better.

Sam was nervously looking around the class. Being the new guy and all was tough. Alan was asleep on his desk.

"Hey look, it's _Frog_!" A big guy with a mullet called, waking Alan.

"Shut up, Brandon." Alan mumbled, turning his head the other way.

"Think he still lives in that stupid trailer with his pot head parents?" Brandon asked some other guys that looked like clones of him.

"I said, _shut up_." Alan sat up.

"What you going to do about it? _Frog_!" Brandon teased.

Alan stood up. Compared in size, it was like a shrimp versus a whale.

"Looks like Frog is going to be a tough guy." Another guy teased.

"Don't you mean twig?" A girl squealed with laughter.

Brandon laughed and grabbed the back of Alan's olive tank top. Alan struggled to break free, but Brandon and an iron grip.

Sam couldn't just stand there and do nothing, "Put him down!" Sam demanded.

"Stay out of this new guy." Brandon pushed Sam down.

Alan was still dangling. Sam grabbed his text book, and did something really stupid.

Sam swung the book at the back of Brandon's head.

Brandon fell down and knocked his jaw on his desk. At least he dropped Alan.

When Alan stood up away from Brandon, he high fived Sam and said thanks.

"Your dead newbie." Brandon threatened, rubbing his chin.

Just at that moment, the door opened and a teacher walked in with a black Gothic attire on, carrying an umbrella.

"Okay class, settle down, into your seats. I am _Mrs Carter_."

* * *

The day went on until Noon. Outside, a motorcycle drove into the school parking lot. A boy driving, and a teenage girl hanging onto him. Erika was still sound asleep, sun beaming at her through the leaves.

"Bye Isaac!" The girl shouted as the man on the motorcycle drove off.

The girl waved a good-bye before she turned and walked to the Oak tree.

The girl approached Erika, whom was now starting to wake up. Erika moaned.

"Hello?" The girl said softly.

Erika turned her head towards the figure, "Are you the principal?"

"Nope."

"Are you a teacher?" Erika asked.

The girl shook her head in response.

"Okay then." Erika sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Are you a teacher's pet?"

The girl giggled, "No."

"Well then is it at least lunch time?" Erika whined.

"I'm Kathrine Hart. I'm new here." Kathrine stuck her hand out.

Erika took her hand to help herself up, "I'm Erika. Erika LeRoy."

Kathrine was kind of an average girl. She had bright red hair in a side ponytail in a yellow scrunchie, with big silver eyes. Her skin was a white complexion. Her clothes were what freaked Erika out the most. She wore an over-sized rainbow tie-dye half top, blue denim shorts with forest green leggings with black high-tops. And to top it off, a golden peace sign necklace.

"Why do you look like a rainbow sherbert?" Erika asked.

Kathrine giggled, "So what are you doing out here?"

"School sucks."

"I know right?" Kathrine continued to giggle.

Erika raised an eye-brow at the over-optimistic rainbow sherbert.

"So, where are you from?" Erika asked.

"Illinois." Kathrine informed.

"Erika!" Edgar called, as he, Alan, and Sam ran towards the Oak tree.

"Time for lunch." Alan informed.

"_Sweet_!"Erika smiled, "Edgar, Alan, Sam, this is Kathrine, she's new here."

"Oh, like Edgar Allan Poe." Kathrine commented.

"Come on, before someone realizes we're missing." Sam hurried them.

"Good plan." Erika flashed a thumbs up before turning to Kathrine, "Want to join us?"

"Sure, thanks."

The five ran back into the school, not to get caught.

The five grabbed a cheese pizza and sat at an empty table.

"So, you do realize you moved to the '_Murder Capital of the World_', right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, my parents think they can create peace here." Kathrine poked at her pizza with a plastic fork.

"Your parents are hippies?" Erika asked, trying not to laugh.

"I guess that's one way to put it."

"Hey, guys." Edgar tapped on Erika's shoulder and pointed to a small TV that hung in the corner of the cafeteria.

On the screen, it show dead boy, laying in some weeds.

"Janitor, can you turn that up?" Erika yelled to a passing janitor, who did so as requested.

"_Seven year-old, Roger Parks, found dead in local town. Found with two puncture marks, on his jugular vein, and claw marks found all over his body_."

"Puncture marks." Erika whispered to the only three who actually knew cause of death. Vampire.

Kathrine cocked her head at the TV, "Aw, poor boy."

Edgar sighed.

So the day continued on similar to the morning. Erika and Kathrine had Biology together, which freaked Kathrine out when she found out they will be dissecting Frogs and Pig Hearts. Edgar and Alan were still getting teased by the upper students.

It was after school when they met up with Micheal and Star, who were just about to ditch them for a movie.

"So, how was school?" Micheal asked.

"Peachy." They all grumbled(Except Kathrine).

"Well, me and Star are going to hit the movies. See ya!" Micheal called as he drove off on his motorcycle.

"Hey, there's my ride." Kathrine pointed to a man who looked the opposite of a hippie.

He wore a leather jacket, with tight denim jeans. He wore a studded collar, studded bracelets, and tons of crosses an skulls. And on a single ear, he had a peace earring. He had a Mohawk, and on the tips of his dark hair were reds and blues and purples and greens. At least his hair was colorful.

The four cocked their heads at Kathrine's brother. They could barely tell they were related. The only thing they had in common was their eye colors were both silver, except his made you shiver.

"_This_ is your brother?" Alan asked, just as shocked as everyone else.

Kathrine nodded and smiled, "This is my brother, Isaac."

Isaac waved, "Cat, mom wants you straight home. She found out about the murdered boy."

"Fine." Kathrine turned to her new friends, "If you want to hang out sometime, look for the camper parked right outside the Boardwalk."

"It's the one with peace graffiti on it." Isaac chuckled, "Okay, later!" Isaac and Kathrine hopped on his motorcycle and drove off.

Erika laughed, "That dude is _scary_.", and the four began walking along the sidewalk to _Frog Comic_.

They walked in to find the first time Mr and Mrs Frog to be awake. And working.

"Welcome back, Alan and Edgar." Mrs Frog hugged her sons and kissed their foreheads, "How was school?"

"Fine, mom." Alan replied.

Mr Frog looked over to Erika and Sam, "Now who are these two?" Mr Frog asked in some excitement.

"Mom, Dad, this is Erika, and Sam." Edgar introduced.

Mr Frog inspected the two, "Isn't Erika a girl name?"

Erika looked down at her over Metallica shirt, "Sir, I _am_ a girl."

Edgar whispered to Erika, "Sorry about that."

Erika began to play with her hair, finding it was rather short.

"Oh, Greg." Mrs Frog giggled at her husbands mistake, "So, are you one my boy's girlfriend?"

Erika's eyes widened and she blushed, "Um, sure, I guess." Erika shrugged not exactly sure how to answer.

Mrs Frog squealed, "How cute! Which one?"

"Erm... Edgar." Erika informed.

Edgar pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay mom, time to take another nap."

Edgar and Alan pushed off their parents.

"Your parents are-" Erika tried to find the right word.

"Off?" The brothers said in unison.

"Just a bit."

Sam was laughing his ass off, for no apparent reason.

Erika just rolled his eyes and was about to smack the back of his head, when the shop door opened.

Kathrine walked in and noticed her four new friends, "Oh my god! Hi Erika!"

"Hey Kathrine."

"What are you guys doing here?" Kathrine asked.

"Edgar and Alan work here. Their parents own the place. And we got nothing better to do."

"_Oh_."

"How can we help you?" Alan asked, stacking up comics.

"I need a gift for my brother. Something a little kid would like." Kathrine described as she looked around.

"You have more than one brother?" Sam asked.

Kathrine nodded, "If you come over to my house, I can show them to you."

"Okay." Erika said.

"Mom! Dad! We're going out for a while!" Alan shouted to his parents, who were already knocked out.

"Let's take that as a sure." Edgar said.

**A/N: Please Review, I accept good or bad comments :)**


	3. Where are thou David?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. By the way, this chapter isn't much. Just informational.**

**I don't own any content of Lost Boys.**

The camper wasn't that far from the comic shop. And it wasn't hard to miss. It was a silver colored large camper hooked onto a lime green pick-up truck. And the camper was covered with peace signs, the world, doves and other birds, and rainbows. And in the middle it said _"Love the world, Love each other"_.

All the O's being either a peace sign, a heart, or a flower.

Erika felt awkward. She was wearing a Metallica shirt, about to go into a home of peace.

"_Nice place_." Erika commented.

"Thanks. I should warn you, the inside is very messy." Kathrine warned, biting her bottom lip.

"It's only you, you big brother, your little brother, and your parents. How bad can it be?" Sam wondered.

Kathrine smiled in guilt, "_Yeah_, lets go with that."

A crashing sound turned everyone's head to a window, which was broken by an action figure of _Superman_.

The four raised their eyebrows and their eyes widened at Kathrine, who chuckled innocently.

When she opened the door, a rubber band ball flew out and bounced off Edgar's head.

"Sorry!" Shouted from inside.

When the five walked in, it looked like a tornado flew by.

Their were about ten children, all yelling and screaming and fighting with one another.

"Holy shit." Alan whispered, just to be sure one of the little ones didn't hear.

"Damn, your mom needs a hobby." Erika commented in shock.

Kathrine sighed in frustration as the kids all ran around, shaking the camper.

"Attention!" Kathrine screamed, when all the kids stopped like magic.

"Kathrine!" They all screamed and charged at her.

"Incoming." Kathrine warned.

The kids tackled the five, all asking Kathrine questions over and over. "Where were you?" "Who are your guests?" "Did you bring us candy?" "Have you seen my Superman?"

"Girls, guys, please get off me already." Kathrine laughed.

Everyone stood up and helped the five who were squashed on the ground to their feet.

"Sorry about that. They have a habit of hugging." Kathrine noted. while trying to shake a little three year old girl off her leg.

"Why does your mom have so many kids?" Erika asked, backing away slowly from the little ones staring at her.

"My mom loves kids, plus my dad thinks that if we raised twelve kids, each one will make the world a better place." Kathrine explained. "Speaking of which, where is mom and dad?"

"They got abducted my aliens." A little boy snickered.

"Paris, no lying!" Katherine scolded.

"They went to a _save the primates_ rally down town." Two identical girls said at the same time.

"Okay, so we met your ten little siblings, we should get back to the store." Erika suggested in a rush, before Kathrine pulling her back.

"But you haven't met them yet."

"They look like they're going to eat me, why should I want to meet them!" Erika exclaimed.

Kathrine reasoned, "Oh come on, they won't eat you. They're all vegetarians."

**(Kind of long introduction. Skip if wished.)**

"So we got, the twins, Hermia and Helena," Cat pointed to the red headed twins. "Juliet." She then pointed to a dark brunette who was busy fixing her hair from the recent tackle, "Paris, Duncan, and Malcolm," She pointed to Paris, a boy with dark red spiked hair, Duncan, a boy with pretty long auburn hair, and Malcolm, a some what chubby boy who had a buzz cut. "Francisco," Kathrine pointed to boy wearing a superman sign on his shirt and had a lot of different colored rubber bands on his arm, "Suzanne," Kathrine pointed to a girl who was wearing a bikini with wet hair, "And then we got Judith and Anthony." Kathrine picked up Judith from her leg and Anthony was a little baby crawling around.

**(Introduction Done)**

"Why are they named after Shakespear characters?" Alan asked.

"Mom's a big fan of Shakespear." Juliet informed with a snobby tone.

"Yeah, if she had a chance she'd probably do him." Duncan laughed at his joke.

"Duncan you don't say that about mother!" Kathrine yelled.

"Why not? It's true!" Malcolm said, spitting out some salad a dressing on Helena.

"Ew!" Helena screeched in disgust, right before tackling Malcolm.

That's when the yelling, screaming, and fighting started back up.

"Can we go now?" Erika begged.

"That's not a bad idea." Kathrine realized right before nudging her friends out the door.

**Elsewhere**

His eyes opened, to find pure darkness. David was alive (Or at least as alive as he can be). He sat up off the dirty floor.

David looked around, his eye sight adjusting. There was nothing in sight, except for dirt, rocks, bugs, and more dirt. David got up, realizing he only had his boxers and pants on.

"What the hell." David moaned, his head feeling like it just got ran over by a freight train.

He turned around to find an exit.

He made a run for it, right before a wooden door slammed shut.

"You don't actually want to leave, now do you, David?" A woman's voice quietly whispered.

The woman revealed herself. Her skin was very pale, to the point where she was almost gray.

"Who are you?" David demanded.

The woman laughed, "Are names really important?"

David charged at her with anger and pinned her to the wall, "Who are you?"

"The name is Belle." Belle said plainly, "Don't need to be all furious."

David backed off, "Where am I? Where is Max?"

"You are underground. The only place we can stay without being discovered." Belle answered in a serious matter. She continued, "Max and your pack, are dead. They were killed." Belle paused, "In fact, they died the same way you were going to kill Micheal and his friends. _Slow_ and _painfully_." She smirked.

"What do you want with me?" David growled.

"Wow, questions and questions. Not even a thank you for saving your life? _Rude much_?" Belle walked passed him into the middle of the underground room.

David apologized, "Sorry, thanks."

She flipped her dark hair, "See, was that so hard?" Belle let out a small laugh, "And now, I can answer all your questions without feeling that small hatred. We need you, because you know what these mortals can do. You can teach us how to fight. Plus, you're kind of hot."

"_We_?"

"You didn't think you were the only pack in Santa Carla, now did you?" Belle questioned.

David looked dumbfounded, he actually kind of did.

"My girls are more up sleeping. It's daytime. You should be resting to."

"But-"

Belle shook her head, "Hush my boy, get some sleep."

Belle led David up to the sleeping chambers, where many female vampire were asleep upside down.

"Good night, _David_."


	4. Believe Me and the Insanity

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I kind of realized that this story is getting off kind of slow, but I will pick it up soon. And in this chapter, I have a character who is named after someone who really likes this series.**

**I don't own any content of Lost Boys. I only own Erika, Kathrine(And her many siblings) and almost anyone else who didn't belong in the original Lost Boys. Jessie is a character dedicated to southernvampirepirate. **

"So your the new guy?"

David's eyes open, to find an upside down girl looking at him with her arms crossed.

David mumbled half asleep, "And you are?"

The girl looked down to the floor and picked up a pretty big rock and tossed it back and forward form one hand to the other. She smirked and threw it up at David's feet.

He yelled it pain as his head hit the floor, "Ow!"

"I'm Jessie." She smiled sweetly and flipped her dark teased hair.

David stood up and pointed a finger at her, "Don't _ever_ do that again."

Jessie shrugged, "Whatever."

David sighed as he dusted the dirt off.

"C'mon, time to eat." Jessie was about to head out.

"Since when did you make the calls?" David questioned Jessie, not use to a girl in charge.

"Since you lost your pack and Belle is out. So unless you want to starve to death, you better follow us." Jessie put her hands on her hips, showing him who's boss.

So Jessie and a few other girls led the way up. The thought of running away did cross David's mind, but no vampire goes very far solo.

They headed to a local bar. The best place to feed. People are too drunk to defend themselves or run, and any witnesses will be too drunk to know what's really going on.

There were a group of homeless in the alley, chugging the beers to the last drop.

Jessie purred, "_Perfect_."

The females of the pack (In other words, All but David) giggled in mischief.

David was about ready to pounce when Jessie and another female held him back, "Not yet, goof!" The other girl who held him down hissed.

"Abby, Dawn," Jessie called to two of the girls, and gestured them to follow her.

The blonde who held down David stood up and an African-American girl from the back followed. David sighed and just watched the girls do their thing.

In about a minute, Jessie and the girls stepped behind the homeless, and without warning, snapped their necks.

They dragged their dinner to the rest of the pack, "Okay, time to go home." Jessie smirked at David.

"What? Already? If you were going to do that, why did I come along?" David yelled.

"Because, we live as a pack and we hunt as a pack. What if those hobo's were armed?" Jessie reasoned.

"Well I never wanted to be part of this pack!"

"It'd be suicide to go solo! You got your ass kicked by a bunch of morons!"

"And with you, I won't get my revenge on said morons!"

"Fine, then leave!" Jessie screamed.

"Good idea! Thank you!" David yelled in sarcasm.

"Your welcome!" Jessie finished before they both stormed off.

* * *

"Guys! Check this out!" Erika exclaimed at the Edgar and Alan. It was early in the morning, and Edgar and Alan were half asleep as they read the new arrivals of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_.

Erika's dad told her about three bodies found at the beach that morning. Lucy showed her a picture in the newspaper. It was horrific.

Guts and other things were scattered across the perimeter of the sea shore. It looked like the people went through a wood chipper, twice.

Erika ran in and told them about it.

"Look, I know I'm jumping to conclusions, but I think there is another pack." Erika leaped.

Edgar agreed.

"Should we tell Kathrine?" Alan asked.

Erika sighed, "I don't know. She'd probably freak, tell us we're psychos on pot, ring a bell?"

Edgar sighed in thought.

"How the hell do we tell her without sounding like crackheads." Erika groaned with frustration.

"Now you know how we felt." Edgar smiled.

Erika glared at him, "_Oh ha ha_." And smiled back.

Edgar looked down to her clothes.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?" Edgar asked, staring at her royal cotton pants and her black tank top.

"Because I just woke up and I'm cutting class again. You have no idea how hard it is to nap in denim jeans." She complained.

"_Please_ don't cut again." Edgar begged.

Erika whined, "Why not?"

"We nearly got beat up yesterday." Alan informed.

"Fine." Erika rolled her eyes and was about to walk out.

"Need a ride home? You're barefoot." Edgar pointed out.

Erika looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes, "No thanks. Bikes don't really have two seats." She laughed and waved.

Edgar looked down to the ground, trying to hide his face slightly turning red.

Alan was laughing, "Love sucker."

So Erika went home and got into some casual clothes. Edgar and Alan finished their morning shift and headed to school.

Kathrine got at school early, and Sam was no where in sight.

"Have you guys seen Sam?" Alan asked as he and his brother met up with Erika and Kathrine.

Erika shook her head, "Nope."

"I did, but you're not going to like the answer." Kathrine admitted.

"Was he one of the ones that was killed?" Erika asked.

Kathrine tilted her head to the side, "No." She threw her thumb or her shoulder, pointing to Sam hanging out with Martha and her 'sheep'.

"Okay are you guys gonna slap him in the back of the head, or shall I?" Erika asked and slapped her hand with a fist.

Kathrine gasped, "Hitting is not nice!"

"That hasn't stopped me before. I thought Sam was our friend."

"Me too." Edgar said.

Sam walked over after getting a kiss on the cheek by Martha.

The four crossed their arms at Sam, "What was that all about?" Cat asked.

"I can't spend my high school year being a loser." Sam explained.

"Yeah, once Martha finds out you collect comic books," Erika started.

"She'll dump you." Alan finished.

"Whatever. You're just saying that cause in a few weeks I'll be cool." Sam gloated.

"In a few weeks you'll be back here. So why waste the climb?" Erika pointed out.

Sam looked over his shoulder, "Got to go, Martha said if she see's me talking to you I'm dead!"

Sam ran off. The four sighed.

"I bet he'll fall by lunch." Alan said.

Erika chuckled, "I bet third period."

First period went by fast. Except for Erika's, history is always slow.

Amazingly, Erika; Edgar; Alan; and Kathrine, all have the same class next. Chemistry. It started to rain very hard, and it got very dark.

"Since your regular teacher, couldn't make it today, I'm taking his place. I'm Mrs Carter." The creepy Gothic teacher for Alan's first class.

Erika leaned over to Edgar and whispered, "Is it just me, or does she look familiar." Erika couldn't stop staring at the woman's bronze colored hair.

"You, in the hoodie." Mrs Carter pointed to Erika, "No talking."

Erika pretended to think, "Hmm, nah! Talking is to much fun."

Mrs Carter sighed."I would like to see you outside."

"Whatever you boss lady." Erika hopped out of her seat.

"And what is your name young one?" Mrs Carter asked, examining the student.

Erika hesitated, "LeRoy."

Mrs Carter sighed, "First name please."

"Erika LeRoy."

"If I were you Erika, I'd keep you mouth shut." Mrs Carter whispered.

Mrs Carter walked out the door, Erika following distantly.

"Wow, already in trouble. _Shocker_." Kids mumbled.

**In the hall**

"Okay, I'm sorry I talked." Erika leaned up against the wall when suddenly she was lifted off the ground, "Whoa! Hey!"

"Listen you little brat. I know who you are and I know what you have done. And no bad deed goes unpunished!" Mrs Carter hissed and shook Erika by the collar of her jacket.

"I don't even know who you are!" Erika protested, struggling to get out of her grip.

"You and your friends may think I'm the monster. But it's really you!" Mrs Carter banged Erika against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Erika acted like she didn't know, but she did. Mrs Carter was a blood sucker.

"You are the true murderer!" Mrs Carter looked as if she was about to cry. She dropped Erika and walked back into the classroom.

Erika breathed with a fast pace. She had to to tell Edgar and Alan. As quietly as she could, she crawled back into the classroom and over to Edgar's and Alan's desks.

She tugged on their pant legs. She pointed to the door then put up five fingers, and then pointed to Cat. They both nodded.

"Mrs Carter, I feel sick!" Edgar ran out out clutching his stomach and covering his mouth.

Alan followed, "I need to go!" He yelled as he hopped over someone's desk.

"I'm hungry!" Cat yelled randomly as she ran out.

When the door closed, that's when Erika began to talk,

"Mrs Carter, wants to kill me!"

"Okay, explain what happened." Edgar told her as she freaked out.

"Mrs Carter slammed me up to the wall, said she knows what we've done, and it won't go unpunished, then she said we're the true murderers!" Erika whispered quickly.

Kathrine looked confused, "What? Whats going on?"

Alan put his hands on Cat's shoulders, "Look, there is a reason why Santa Carla is called '_Murder Capital of the World_'." He sighed, "It is filled with vampires." Alan informed, praying she would believe.

Kathrine looked at them in disbelieve, "Are you seriously joking?"

"I wish we were. But these things are dangerous." Erika said.

"Is that why the boy from yesterday had two puncture wounds?" Kathrine whispered.

Edgar nodded, "We believe so."

"Okay, so what do we do to get rid of them?" Kathrine asked.

All their eyes widened, "_How do we get rid of them_?... Just like that? No 'crackhead' comments, you actually believe us?" Erika questioned.

Kathrine nodded and smiled, "If they're not real, then when the time comes I'll know."

"Are you joking?" Erika asked.

"No... I seriously believe you." Kathrine explained, "Mrs Carter is seriously scary. Last night, when I was in a restaurant, I saw her out the window sucking on a chicken."

"Okay, but we need to confirm our suspect, though." Edgar began to think as the four huddled up.

"This time remember _not_ to invite her!" Erika whispered.

"I thought Sam read the book!" Edgar whispered back.

"Guys!" Kathrine hissed, "Back to the plan!"

"What are you kids doing out here?" A man shouted, startling the kids.

They yelped and turned around to see who it was.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Okay please review, tell me what you think.**


	5. Confused

**A/N: Hi! I'm back from my...small break. Sorry I haven't been on. I was going to have this up October 12th... as you see I've missed that deadline. This is just a short chapter about pretty much nothing. Enjoy my nothingness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content from the Lost Boys. I only own anything that doesn't seem to belong.**

"Well Erika LeRoy, breaking the rules again. Outside class without a hall pass now are we?"

"Ah, principal Gray, no pleasure in seeing you." Erika blew her bangs.

"You saw me everyday after school last year, Miss LeRoy." Mr Gray crossed his arms.

"It still isn't a pleasure." Erika snickered.

Mr Gray demanded, "Miss LeRoy, and Mister Frogs, into my office."

"For what?" Erika complained.

"Out of class, and talking back to your principal, and I heard you talked during class and didn't answer the teachers question." He listed.

"_Wow_." Kathrine whispered. "You get in trouble fast."

"You too Miss Hart!"

"Look sir, you can't just get us in trouble cause you don't like us." Erika spoke, her friends trying to hold her back to make her shut up.

"Sure I can, I'm the principal." He gloated.

"Fine..." Erika smiled, "but you have to catch us first!" She shouted as she dragged Edgar and Alan's hand, Kathrine shortly following.

"What are you doing?" Kathrine asked as she ran.

"Getting us out of detention." Erika explained.

Alan commented, "More like leading us into it."

Erika turned a corner, "Trust me."

She turned and opened a door, pushed the three in, then quietly closed it.

"Where are we? It smells like my little brothers laundry!" Kathrine whined and coughed.

Erika flipped the switch to find the four were stuffed in the janitors closet.

"Which one?" Erika commented.

Kathrine screamed.

Everyone jumped and looked around to see what she was screaming at.

"It's just a rat, Cat." Edgar informed.

The coincidence in that sentence made Edgar, Alan, and Erika laugh.

"I don't like rats!" She squealed.

"Okay, so how are we going to test Mrs Carter?" Erika asked ignoring Cat.

"From David's pack, we learned vampires hang out at populated places, but feed somewhere else." Alan noted.

"But what if this pack is different." Edgar stated.

Erika shook her head, "Can we just focus on the recent kills."

"Okay, so we got a little boy, and the grounded men." Alan listed.

"Of which, as we far as we know, have nothing in common." Cat declared, once the rat scurried off.

"They're preparing something." Edgar summed up.

"Preparing for what, though?" Erika questioned.

Kathrine gasped, "_Revenge_."

"But why?" Alan asked.

"It's obvious, we killed Max." Edgar explained simply.

"Yes, but how are Max and Mrs Carter related?" Alan pointed out.

"Maybe they're husband and wife." Kathrine shrugged.

Erika put her fingers on her temples and thought this through, "Ow... my brain hurts."

"Does it really matter why they want revenge?" Edgar asked, just wanting to slay some blood suckers so bad. Boys and there slaying. Who can blame 'em.

"It kind of does cause what if it's because we stole something." Kathrine's eyes rolled to Erika who was still massaging her temples.

The bell rung, and the four got up and went off to their classes, wondering what's the reason for revenge.

Right after it was lunch, and Sam was still over on the sheep side.

Erika glared at Martha whom was batting her eyelashes at Sam.

Kathrine ate a salad while everyone else had burgers.

"Can today be _anymore_ perfect?" Erika asked with sarcasm and slouched on her chair. She lost someone who she thought was her best friend, and is now a target for Mrs Carter.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Edgar reassured placing his hand atop hers.

"Maybe not. Probably by tomorrow I'll be a ground up beef on the beach."

Alan stared at his burger disturbed by that statement and pushed it aside.

"Maybe a movie will cheer you up, today after school we could probably catch one." Edgar suggested.

Kathrine nodded.

Erika smiled, "Sure."

Kathrine gasped, "Incoming!" They ducked as food flew by their heads.

When they peeked above the table, they could see Martha and Brandon cracking themselves up.

Erika groaned and hid her head in her arms.

**After School**

"Okay, so seven o' clock tonight, we all go to the movies, right?" Kathrine stated, just making sure.

Edgar nodded.

"Yeah..." Erika mumbled.

Edgar looked at her with sorrowful eyes, "Hey, Erika, want me to walk you home?"

"Nah," Erika shook her head, "Let's just go to the comic shop."

Today wasn't a sunny day. Her friend has joined the sheep, and a vampire wanted all there heads on a totem pole.

"Hey Alan, my parents are off to another rally, can you help me watch my siblings?" Cat asked, her tone being some what flirty.

"Um," Alan hesitated and turned to his brother, who nodded, "Sure."

Cat smiled and squealed, "Yay!" Kathrine grabbed his hand and ran off to the trailer.

Erika chuckled, "_Wow_."

Erika turned her head from the ground to Edgar. Erika wrapped her fingers into his, as they walked back to Frog Comic in silence.

The clouds began to break away and a sunny blue sky appeared.

Edgar was organizing comics, like the usual, and Erika helped.

He noticed Erika's stressed face and set down the comics and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and planted a kiss on the cheek, "You okay?"

Erika shook her head, "Not really."

"You want to talk about it?"

Erika shrugged and bit her lip. She unwrapped Edgar's arms from her and walked over to a seat.

"My mind is just cramped with things. Mostly with the vampires. I mean, these guys are bad ass dudes. We were barely able to take Max and his boys. _Barely_." Erika frowned.

Edgar smiled, trying to lighten her up, "It's fine. We still took them on, and beat them. I'm sure these vampires will fall just as easily."

"I guess you're right." Erika shrugged. She hopped back up and started to organize comics once more, "How much issues in this world are there?" They both laughed at the lame pun.

**A/N: Please comment on some things you'd like to see. One of the reasons for my break was writers block! So, now I'm taking Viewer Request! GO CRAZY!**


	6. Revealations

**A/N: I'm trying my best to get back into the minds of the characters, so, I'm sorry if it's a little OOC. I'll try to get everything straightened out by next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own no content what so ever of Lost Boys. I just own the things that weren't originally there.**

David paced around in circles, in his own personal prison. He had to leave, but he knew he couldn't. Then again, nothing that can kill him out there can giggle.

The door behind him opened swiftly, banging into the wall and echoing.

David mistook it for Jessie, probably going to tell him they're going on another useless hunt. He spun around, and it wasn't.

"David, I heard you yelled at one of my girls?" It was Belle. She stared at him intensely. It was more questionable than angry though.

"I want out. I can make my own pack. I don't need you." David growled.

Belle looked down and smiled, shaking her head, "You don't want a new pack. You want your old pack. With all your brothers, which I find strange. You'd think a male would want to be around many girls."

David sighed, he couldn't disagree. He wanted his brothers(Plus sister) back. He actually liked sleeping without rocks threw at him. And he actually kind of like being around the girls, just when they were silent.

Belle sighed and rolled her eyes, "You miss your pack. And I know that men have some unusual pact never to cry, but, when I leave, you need to let it out. The girls are all out hunting, so feel free to just let go." Belle turned around and closed the door as she left.

David exhaled heavily. He waited until the door was completely closed, he let the tears drip down his cheek. Then, those drips turn to a thin stream. He felt like a little kid without his family.

**Hours Later**

David was done letting it out, or at least all he could before the girls came back. He could hear all the girls talking and giggling outside in the main cave. His door opened once again, it was Jessie this time.

"David! We brought you a doggy bag." Jessie called as she leaned against the wall, "We saved you some good parts." She shrugged.

"Thanks Jessie." He mumbled.

They could literally feel the awkward. Jessie sighed, and walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I think I can say I know what you're going through." She whispered.

David turned his head at her, raising an eyebrow, "I doubt that."

"I may have not lost my pack. But I lost my family. Or, maybe I should say they lost me. I was tired of rules. So I ran away. I don't regret it, but I do sometimes wish I hadn't left." Jessie looked from the ground back to David.

He just stared at her, "This is different. You had a choice." He stood up.

Jessie shook her head, "Okay so maybe it's not the _same_ feeling, but I learned to except that this is now my family. And you have to, too." She stood up as well, "I know we're not like your bro's, but just learn to coupe with us. You have to face it. Max and your pack are gone!"

"I know that already! If I didn't, do you think I'd still be here?" David yelled, tears threatening his eyes.

Jessie shifted her weight, "You'll have your chance to get your revenge. I know no one can be the best at this, but be patient." She tried to smile reassuringly as best she could, "I'll let you on a secret. The people you hate the most, also killed someone dear to Belle." Jessie turned back around and left.

* * *

"_Remember students, next week we're having our first dance for all Freshman and up. So get your best clothes and stay cool_."

"Why do people always think dances are some big news? So what, all you do is drink spiked punch, and dance until you see the spiked punch." Erika expressed.

The Frog brothers shrugged. They were to busy noticing Martha ruffling Sam's hair. They were all thinking the same thing. Except for Kathrine, who was still trying to figure out what spiking a drink meant. They all either wanted to sock Sam or Martha straight in the nose.

"Amazing how we know him all summer, then starts hanging out with Martha." Alan said.

Edgar nodded in assent, "Yep, it's official. He's a traitor."

Kathrine looked grim at Sam and Martha, "I thought you said they'd drop him by now?"

"Hmm, I thought they would too." Erika said while thinking.

Martha noticed the four just staring at her and her posse. She rolled her eyes, and decided to tease them a bit. She signaled everyone else to stay, and grabbed Sam by his arm. Martha dragged him to the four who were just sitting on the wall.

"So, you see what happens when you hang out with losers. You then become a loser. You can see this by our example, Kathrine." She turned from Sam to Cat, "Hart attack, thanks for being the perfect example."

Kathrine gasped, and looked away.

"Back off, Martha. You're not some sort of princess." Erika hopped off the old pile of bricks.

"Erika, calm down." Sam said softly as he put his arm in front of Martha.

Erika stared at him in disbelieve. The Frog brothers glared at him in hatred.

"I don't know what I'm seeing, Sam. You're actually defending her? I thought you were our friend." Erika sounded really sad.

Before Sam could get a word in, Martha interrupted, "Oh, boo hoo, Erika. I lose friends all the time. Well actually _I_ dropped them." Martha shrugged, then grabbed Erika's shoulder and pulled her, "Just like I'm going to do, to the little weakling." Martha whispered.

**Erika P.O.V**

I wasn't sure if I was angry because the bitch grabbed me, or because she was going to drop Sam like that. But I was still pissed. I jerked back and threw a punch at her face, knocking her sideways.

"You just punched me!" Martha screamed.

I smirked, "It ain't the first time. Keep being the brat, and it won't be the last." I kicked her while she was down, but she rolled away and got up. Martha actually kicked me high at the face. Turns out her Predator Protection Classes actually work. My cheek stung like crazy. Edgar jumped, but didn't do anything. He and his brother didn't know whether to jump in to stop the fight, or to help. I upper-punched her chin, making her spit out some blood. I think I may have accidentally made her bite her tongue. That was the highlight of my day.

I think Edgar finally got worried enough. The Frog brothers ran at us and pulled us apart.

"It's okay, Erika. She's not worth it." Edgar whispered in my ear with his regular monotone voice.

I looked down and around my feet. I sighed, and grumbled. I knew he loved me, but he was still a little over-protective. I turned around and saw Kathrine crying. I felt so bad bringing her into this.

**A/N: Please review. I accept good or bad comments. And please send me ideas. GO CRAZY! And thank you southernvampirepirate for the ideas. :). So far I think you've been the biggest contributor.**


	7. Cliff Hangers Await

**A/N: Woot! Done with chapter 7 by New Years. And if I do say so myself, it's pretty good. Or at least better than the last few chapters. And it this chapter is a surprise I have a feeling a lot of you will love. And due to popular request (COUGH, one, COUGH) to make a life or death situation, and I have one planned out. Sadly I wanted to get this done by New Years, so it'll be by the next chapter. Well, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own no content of Lost Boys, it belongs to there rightful owners. I only own what wasn't originally there.**

The four of us decided to move our movie night to tonight. Last night Alan and Cat got held up back at her trailer. I decided to walk home alone. Passing Sam's house was a real pain. I regretted having a house behind the Emerson house. I stared at it, looking in the windows. I made my way up the hill to my house. I knocked on my door. I didn't like going into an empty house, even if it was my own. It just felt dangerous, or lonely.

My dad opened the door, and when his eyes turned to me, he smiled, "Erika, you have a key, and this is your own house." He laughed.

"Hey dad." I smiled and hugged him.

Dad looked behind me, "Frogs ain't with you?"

"No. I just wanted to spend some time with my dad." I got out from the hug and nuggied my dad's head, "Besides, we're all meeting up at the movies."

"Really?" Dad asked in a strange tone.

I nodded, "Yeah, they're showing Predator down at the Boardwalk movie theater."

"And did you get permission for your father?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure my father won't mind. I mean I'm a teenager, I'm suppose to go to the movies with my friends, and even my crazy boyfriend."

"You're getting nowhere, sweety." Dad chuckled.

"Oh c'mon dad, you were 15 almost 16 once too. Please?"

Dad sighed in his defeat, "Be back by 12:00. I don't want you to get hurt by the vampires."

"I'm dating an over-protective vampire slayer, I'm sure I'll be fine." I laughed as I began to walk up to my room.

"_12_!"

* * *

**No P.O.V**

Jessie opened the door to David's quarters. David, still hanging upside down like a bat, slept through all the noise behind her(Jessie).

"Yo, numb-skull, wake up!" Jessie screamed, startling David. David fell off his pole, but learned his lesson, flipping so he lands on his feet.

David scowled at her, "I thought I told you not to do that."

Jessie crossed her arms and joked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just didn't give a damn." Jessie smiled, "Now come on, we're going hunting."

"Not interested." David growled without a beat.

"You didn't let me finish." Jessie sighed and rolled her eyes, "We're splitting up this time. Since _mother_ told me I have to look after you, we're on the same team."

David looked at Jessie and the girls behind her, "Why the sudden change of plan? I thought-"

"Yeah, well Belle thinks that if we can only take a few victims a night, we'll be weak for her final plan. If we all take out own victims every night, we'll be stronger. But I'm not letting my sisters, or you, die because we split up. So, we're going into teams of two or three. You're in my team, as well as Abby." Jessie threw her thumb back over her shoulder, pointing to the blond he seen earlier.

"We're going to the beach, see if we can find any homeless or silly night surfers." Abby giggled in delight.

David exhaled heavily, "Okay. Lets go."

The groups headed out in several directions. It didn't take long to get from the underground cave to the shore. The three must have walked around for at least a half hour, until finally one spoke up.

"There's nothing out here! Trust me if we go to the Boardwalk-" David began to argue before being rudely interrupted.

"If we go to the Boardwalk to get our victim, witnesses may report to the police what's going on." Jessie said as calmly as possible.

David threw his arms up and yelled, "Then we go out of site! Duh!"

And during another one of Jessie's and David's infamous arguments, Abby's began to hear something and ran off.

To her it sounded like someone is calling something. And she didn't know whether to attack it, or to help it. Abby's instincts wanted her to attack it, but she still reluctant. She began to crawl on the cool sand, looking both directions to see if she could spot the origin of the cries.

Finally, Abby came down to an underground cave. She hopped in. It looked like nothing she ever seen before. In the middle it had a fountain, posters everywhere, a chandelier above. And it carried the smell of blood, death, and bad Chinese food. The cries sounded like they were not to far. Abby searched around, tearing up bed spreads, flipping over boxes. She just wanted to know what was there.

She then noticed the small tunnel, and the deeper it went, the darker it got. Abby got on her hands and knees and began to crawl. Right about in the middle is where hordes of flies began to attack her. Otherwise, it wasn't very long. Once Abby made it out she looked around, still trying to find who it was.

"Hello?" Something hissed.

Abby looked down. It was a male. He looked about 5'7", more or less, with curly blond hair, and really kind bright blue eyes.

"Hi," Abby knelt down so they were face to face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just in a lot of pain." He pointed to a wound on his chest.

Abby gasped, "That's close to your heart... are you a vampire too?"

"Yeah, and the person who did this was a vampire slayer, real shitty ones though."

"My name is Abby, I'm with two members of my pack. Even though they're bickering outside." Abby looked back to the wound, "It looks like you need some blood. Maybe Jessie and David could-"

"David? Blue eyes, pale skin, usually wears black, platinum blond mullet?" The man questioned, getting excited.

Abby nodded and tilted her head, "How did you know? Are you a psychic?"

He smiled, "Maybe. But I'm Marko, one of his brothers from his original pack!"

Abby smiled back and laughed with joy, "Oh my god, he's going to be thrilled. We have to go show him!" Abby jumped up, pulling on Marko's arm.

"Ow!"

"Oops, sorry!"

Marko wrapped his arm around Abby for support, and they hopped to get to the outside. After figuring out a way to get him through the tunnel, it was easy for the rest of the way.

When Abby spotted them, they were still fighting.

"Jessie! David! Look who I found!" Abby screamed at the top of he lungs.

David and Jessie turned their heads. David's eyes widened, "Marko?"

"Who's that?" Jessie asked.

David ran towards Marko, try to help him walk, "Marko, I thought you were dead." David laughed in disbelief.

"So did I," Marko pulled his arm out of one sleeve of his jacket, "But they missed."

"Am I the only one who has no clue what's going on?" Jessie yelled.

Abby smiled, "Marko was part of David's old pack."

Jessie blew her bangs out of her face, "Great, just what we need, another boy."

"But now we need to go hunting, Marko is still hurt."

Marko and David looked at each other with a sly smile, "The Boardwalk is the best hunting ground."

"No! And I repeat, no! The Boardwalk is to populated!"

"Jessie, you sound like a girl who is sneaking out after midnight. I mean, come on, why do you think out pack is always weak?" Abby reasoned.

"Me and the guys always hunted there, and we always lived." Marko shrugged like it was no big deal.

Jessie rolled her eyes, but sighed, "Fine."

Abby clapped her hands in glee, "Yay!"

David stepped in with a smug expression, "And I think I know the perfect place."

* * *

The Frog brothers stood right outside the comic shop, waiting for the girls to arrive. Erika made an entrance with her skateboard.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Erika smiled, flipping her board to an upright position.

The Frogs shook there heads, "Not much." Edgar said with his rough voice.

"So what are we watching again?" Alan asked after a quick moment of silence.

"We agreed on Predator, I think."

Alan chuckled, "_You think?_"

Erika nodded, "Well Edgar and I discussed it, he discussed it with you,-" Erika paused, "Did we ever ask Cat?"

Alan and Edgar looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's not even that scary." Edgar informed, "Me and Alan went to go see it earlier in the summer."

Kathrine began to come into site on the back of Isaac's motorcycle(Just to save you the trip if you don't remember who Isaac is, Isaac is the oldest brother of the Hart family we met earlier in Vampire Underground).

"Hey Cat, hey Isaac." Erika waved.

Cat smiled, "Hi."

Isaac didn't say much, "Shouldn't you guys be out fighting '_vampires_' instead of going out to see a movie?"

Edgar grumbled, "We got to know who we're fighting, we're not sure if it's the work of the undead yet. It's just a hunch."

"It takes a lot of evidence and process to conclude our suspicions." Alan finised.

Erika leaned towards Cat and whispered loudly, "You told him about vampires?"  
"Well, I needed to warn my family. Besides, he didn't believe me anyways." Kathrine explained like it was obvious.

"So what are you guys planning to watch?" Isaac asked to change the topic.

"It's best if you just wait to find out."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! In fact there's two. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I accept good or bad reviews. And I accept ideas and I'll even give you credit. I hope ya'll had a wonderful holiday, and have a Happy New Year!**


	8. They're back And so am I!

**A/N: Holy crap... is this... OMG ITS AN UPDATE! Haha, hey guys, I'm back and honestly I did not expect to take a 2 YEAR LONG Hiatus, that was not my intention at all, I apologize sincerely. I read through all my FanFiction to refresh, I remember exactly where I want to head with this, hopefully I'll be on the right track. Anyway, MidNightMare89 IS BACK BABY!**

**PS: My writing may seem a little off for this series, it's been 2 years, my style has changed a little (For one thing I can spell.) **

**Erika's POV**

After about a 10 minute long train of advertisements, the cinema began to dim and the actual movie began the opening sequence. On the way in we told Cat what we were going to watch. At first she seemed scared and looked like she was about to barf. However she became open minded and decided to give it a try. Silly girl.

I sat next to Edgar and Alan sat next to me and Cat. All of us seemed nervous, except Cat. After the previews she was actually pretty excited. I swear I will never understand her. Anyway, the movie continued.

We had bought 2 big bag fulls of popcorn, except I was going to be upset with Edgar for a long time since he was eating pretty much all of it. It must've been a long time since he's been off that strict diet. All four of us would note how we'd see strange, silhouette like flickers on the screen, however we thought it was just the camera.

I didn't want to seem distant from Edgar. For some reason we weren't acting as close as we did in the Summer. I rested my head on his shoulder as I stared at the screen. My fingers entwined with his. I felt his head move without even looking up, and he laid a light kiss on my forehead. I couldn't help but feel bubbly.

**David's POV**

Marko was sitting by the side of the screen out of sight until we gave him the signal. Me, Abby and Jessie all crouched behind the white sheet, awaiting for enough noise to be made where no one would suspect a thing. Jessie still seemed unsure, her leg shook uneasily. I looked over to Abby, her small and fragile fingers played with her golden blond hair. Her dark greens eyes kept traveling in Marko's direction.

I'm guessing not many of these girls have seen another vampire male besides me.

I looked like the only one who actually knew what they were doing. My head stayed strong and my expression was firm. I had no reason to show fear. The only reason I have fear right now is my fear for Marko. I missed my family so much ever since the Frog brothers, Erika, and Sam killed them all. I wanted my revenge. I _needed_ my revenge.

A loud explosion from the speakers rang through the theater and I hissed, "_Now_!"

Jessie, Abby and I all ripped through the screen. People must've been clueless on what was going on because instead of screaming and running for their life they shouted and complained at us. I smirked as I saw the ignorance in everyone's eyes.

"Well looks like shows over, time for dinner!" I unleashed my fangs and my eyes turned their amber color. Only then people realized what was going on. Abby and Jessie floated to the only to exits and locked the doors, unleashing their fangs to back everyone up.

Everyone panicked, and what a glorious sight that was. I grabbed some punk biker and slashed at his face, then bit his neck and sucked him dry. Abby grabbed some girl and held her hands behind her back. She was pushing her towards where Marko was.

A split second later something flew by my face. I looked up where it can from and it was Erika and the Frogs.

"Holy hell it's David." Erika realized aloud.

Jessie came up behind their little group and grabbed a red head chick that was with them. She screamed in agony and fear as Jessie held her in a choke hold.

Alan seemed to be furious from this "Let her go!" he shouted.

He grabbed a stake from his jacket and stabbed it into her hand, and Jessie yelled in pain. She knelt over as she held her hand. It looked like the Frogs were about to make the finishing move, and I wasn't going to let that happen. I flew up there in front of Jessie and knocked both Edgar and Alan over.

I picked Jessie up bridal style and flew back to the screen. Abby had Marko ready to go. We quickly agreed its best if we went back underground now, we did enough hunting. We flew out and up and back to the cemetery (I did say the underground lair was here right? It's been 2 years, help me out!) to tend to our wounds.

When we walked back in all the other women stared at us. I'd imagine it was because we were late and we brought Marko. I was not abandoning my brother. Not again. I set down Jessie on one of the dark crimson leather couches and she quickly jerked away from me.

"I didn't need your help." She snapped. I couldn't determine if it was anger in her tone or an attempt to hide pain.

Her entire hand was stained in the red slimy outcome of our blood after rebirth. The whole straight through was slowly beginning to try to reconnect. Her hand trembled as she tried to grasp it and mentally speed up the healing process. The tribe was still very weak, and we needed our strength if we were going to get this to work.

It took myself some time to think it through, and finally I gave in. I rolled up the sleeve of my leather jacket, revealing my wrist. Jessie glared down with a look of slight disgust and confusion, "What are you doing?"

I sat down next to her and held out my wrist, "You need the energy, that wound will take until at least the day after tomorrow to fully heal."

She wasn't sure if I was serious, but reluctantly grabbed my arm and bit into it. My arm began to tingle as she slowly took about a pint of blood I had gathered from the victims. I tugged down my sleeve and she mumbled a quiet thanks.

Belle walked in, not commenting on our tardiness. Her hands slowly clasped around her black umbrella. She was probably preparing to go back out into the day. She looked over to our hunting group.

"I see you brought another guest." She walked over to us, her fingernails slid under his chin, "And whats your name boy?"

"I'm Marko, David's brother." Marko said, not seeming intimidated by this new environment.

Belle smirked, "I see, looks like not everyone died after all. You'll have to stay with David, but I'm sure we can arrange something." She paused for a slight second, "Everyone, get some rest. You'll hunt again tomorrow night. And this will continue until the Dark Moon."

**No POV**

It was dark and about a quarter after eleven. After the incident they had to evacuate the theater and call the police, along with ambulances.

Reporters stood by in front of the police tape, all telling the exact same story.

"Police reports say there were 9 deaths, and 3 people await at critical health. They also say that the suspects broke through the screen and made these kills. However, the witnesses have another story."

"I-it sounds crazy," A woman in hysteria stuttered, "They just ripped through the screen, I thought it was some drunken bikers, b-but no they had fangs and these glowing yellow eyes! They flew all over the theater, I'm not sure how!"

The dirty blond reporter spoke, "It seems like these suspects are being referred to as a common folklore known as vampires. Officials stated this was more than likely a gimmick played by the suspects. More information tomorrow morning channel 5, I'm Cheryl Crockford, back to you at the station."

Edgar spat and turned to his friends, "It wasn't just some gimmick, and vampires aren't a folklore."

"Their just ignorant and naive, give it a break Edgar." Alan said, trying to calm Cat down.

Cat was coughing, gasping for air in her hysteria. Purple bruises were beginning to be apparent around her neck. Alan felt a rush of guilt, he didn't know if it was truly his fault but it felt like it. If they chose a different movie it wouldn't have happened, right? Or were they intentionally going to follow them and it wouldn't have mattered? They didn't know what to think.

Erika just arrived after talking to an officer to give her statement. She didn't look pleased.

"Dumb ass thought I was crazy when I told them what happened." Erika grumbled as she sat next to Edgar.

Edgar's lips were threatening to smirk, "We said the same thing about you last summer when you met us."

Erika wanted to chuckle, "Oh shut up, not the point."

Mr Leroy showed up in his Iroc Camaro, a worried look was slapped on his face once he saw the police. His eyes wandered for his daughter and he noticed her slowly walking towards him. Erika waved bye to her friends and hopped in.

"Are you okay?" Erika's dad immediately asked.

Erika responded with a soft nod. At this point she just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

"Just tired of all this vampire crap."

**A/N: I realize I'm back after 2 years, however I can't guarantee I'll be dishing out chapters everyday. I'll be trying my best, I'll also be trying my best to continue "Make a Wish, Britt" and maybe start up some other fictions. Anyways, I'm always up for suggestions, I always love your guys' reviews. Have a good day!**


	9. Thoughts and Feelings

**Erika POV**

I threw myself on the sofa and covered my face with my elbow. At this point it felt like I haven't slept in weeks. Probably because I haven't. Night after night I've been helping Edgar with his vampire slaying, or research, or helping in the comic shop. In fact this was our first date in a while. I was sounding like one of those sappy girls you'd see on Dynasty. Or I don't even know, I haven't even seen Dynasty, I'm not sure what I'm saying. I'm just frustrated I guess.

These vampires are ruining my life. I'm grateful they're the reason I met Edgar and Alan, but did they have to be the reason? It couldn't just be me meeting them in school. No, it had to be these bloody vampires. I don't want my life to be ran by these things. I didn't have a plan for my future, before the slaying I never thought about it. During the slaying I thought this could be my job, but that wouldn't be possible. I'm just confused.

My dad sat at the end of the couch by my feet. He patted my knee and looked at me with his caring dark green eyes.

"Something wrong, punkin?" Dad asked with a soft voice.

I wanted to tell him, but at the same time I didn't. I shook my head to let go of that feeling and just confessed.

After he listened to me, it seemed like he didn't know what to say. I don't think any parent would.

He sighed, "I thought I'd have some conversation like this sooner or later. Just with a different situation." Dad smiled, which made me smile, "I'll tell you do what your brain wants you to do. I'd say your heart, but its only an organ that pumps blood."

I giggled. He always said that to me as a child. It didn't always help, but at least he tried. I kicked my legs off the couch and onto the ground, "Well, I'm just going to sleep on it. I'm really tired anyway."

"Okay, good night Erika." Dad leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Good night, daddy."

**Cat POV**

All my little siblings were asleep when I got home, and god knows where my parents are. I slowly opened the door to my little bunk area, trying not to disturb a little sleeping soul. Isaac was fully asleep, covered by a red Navaho quilt and hugging a white feather filled pillow to his cheek. He looked peaceful, something I haven't seen him in for a while.

I grabbed my pajamas and slowly tip toed out of the room into the bathroom. It was a mess as usual. Francisco's superman toys littered the bathtub, different shampoos laid on the floor, mother's potted plant got knocked over the sink. It looked like a tornado went through and decided to leave this mess about. I tugged off the oversized bright tie-dye shirt and the bleached denim shorts to slip on my cotton pajamas with little white bunny rabbits on them.

My little brothers snored echoes through the trailer, and even though it was something natural it'd still startle me. Especially since after the vampire attack. I've _never_ been so scared in my life. I didn't know how to react. I'm just glad Alan, Edgar, and Erika were there to help. I stared at the faded mirror, covered in marker and oil from hand prints. The purple bruising began to fade back to a dark tan, however I still wondered how everyone would react. I know Isaac would be too over protective and try to take matters into his own hands. Hopefully it wouldn't get to that point.

I sneaked back out of the bathroom and back to my bunk. I climbed up the creaky wooden ladder and rest my eyes.

What felt like hours was actually minutes, when I felt something move onto my bed I nearly screamed. I kept fearing the vampires would be back, and it terrified me.

"Cat... Cat are y-you awake?" a small and quiet voice from the dark whispered and shook my arm. From the tiny fingers that clasped my shoulder I knew it was Judith.

"Yes," I answered, lifting my head.

The little girl climbed onto my bed and sat on her knees, hovering above me, "I-I had a bad dream."

I stared at her with saddened eyes and extended my arms out. She got on her hands and crawled into my reach and I hugged her.

"Sh, its only a dream. Just go back to sleep." I whispered and firmly held onto her little fragile body, reassuring her it was all safe.

Now I wish someone would hug me and tell me the vampires were just a dream.

**Marko POV**

I stared at the hole in my chest, running my finger over the raw hide. It felt numb, asleep, I didn't feel the pain anymore. I laid down on a couch, my feet kicked up on the rest. Abby, the bubbly one with the blond pigtails, would check up on me often. Often times she'd bring me a tray with some mortal food. So far its been a burger from a fast food joint. Can't beat Chinese food, but at least its something.

"Everything okay?" Abby's high voice chirped from the doorway.

I turned my head, and may I say she looked very sexy. She wore a silky dark magenta tube top with her bare midriff, a tight black mini skirt, torn pink fishnets and black platform boots.

I smirked slyly, "Of course."

She smiled, "Cool!" Her pigtails bounced as she moved closer to sit by my head. She started to stroke her thumb on my forehead, moving the curly blond hairs out of my face. I'm not sure why she was doing this, I wasn't going to decline it, however she confused me. Was she doing this out of feelings? Was it just teasing? Or was she just this caring naturally?

Ha, a caring vampire? No way.

Something struck me when I was remembering the conversation that happened when I got back, "By the way, what's a Dark Moon?"

Abby giggled, "For a creature of the night you don't notice the night much do you?" Her voice having some sort of flirty tone. I wasn't sure how to reply. "Its the time when the moon is completely invisible, usually lasts from 1 to 3 days. The new moon comes in between these days, and that's when Belle plans to strike."

I still didn't get why we had to strike this day, and I must've showed it on my face.

Abby shrugged and rolled her green eyes, "Its not really a special time, I think Belle just wants to make this somewhat symbolic." Her soft pink lips forming into a smile.

I smiled back. Abby turned away quick, looking over to a grandfather clock. Once she realized the time she turned back to me and smiled, "Well, better get some sleep. Sunrise is coming and you need your energy. You heard what Belle said, we're hunting every night.

**A/N: Hey, yes not much action happened in this chapter. This is more of a foreshadowing/information/whats going on in peoples head sort of thing. Also to show you guys I'm not dead. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. AnnouncementReasons for Cancellation

Okay so guys heres a little update. If you see the summary you can see the word "Discontinued" and I'm going to explain it right now. So 2 years ago I thought I had this amazing idea for the sequel, however now that I'm actually writing it, I learned it was 1 idea that was for the very end of the sequel. Which wouldn't make it very fun until it got there, plus it was going all directions. I was messing up on these characters personalities, even _my own_ characters. And this was before the long hiatus. I am however going to write another sequel that takes place in 2012 where Edgar, Alan, Erika, Sam, and all these people are grown up yet the war against Vampires isn't over. If it ties into "Lost Boys: The Thirst" is still currently undecided and I'm not sure when I'll start writing this. If you want to see what was suppose to happen in "Vampire Underground", then keep reading. If you don't care, then I apologize, and I hope you have a good day.

Okay so after I left off what was suppose to happen was the "Welcome Back Dance" turns out to initially be a set up made by these female vampires on the Black Moon (the time when the Moon is practically invisible, not really important just suppose to be symbolic of how there will be no more light/hope after the Vampires are done with these humans). So at the dance its the usual, people spike the punch which kind of turns everyone disillusioned, dazed, and confused and this is when the vampires strike (they get in disguised as performing bands, students, and Belle being a teacher). Edgar, Alan, Erika, and Cat are all fighting, Martha is killed along with some other students, Sam is turned and eventually all seems hopeless. I was still debating if I should have Cat be turned, turn out to be a Werewolf (but just be hinted), or just have her keep fighting along side the Frog brothers. So they're fighting and almost killed Isaac comes (this was along the debate of him being Werewolf, so for now I'm going to say he was) and helps them with the Vampires. Belle doesn't want anymore of her girls (or boys, they didn't die) to die so she calls a retreat and Isaac threatens her, however she takes it lightly and just chuckles and says "Don't worry, you won't see me here for a while." So the police have to come, thinking that every kid was high or drunk and then Erika's father comes telling her that he's decided to move her out of Santa Carla because like she said, she's had enough of the vampires. And this leads to the sequel. I had a lot of undecided choices in here, please tell me which on you like best because I can't write the sequel until I get those sorted out!


End file.
